how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ted Mosby
Prof. Theodore Evelyn "Ted" Mosby 'ist sowohl einer der fünf Hauptcharaktere der Serie, als auch der Erzähler. Er wird von Josh Radnor gespielt. Ted Mosby liebte es in seiner Kindheit, Reptilien dabei zuzuschauen, wie sie sich selber verzehrten. Die Wiedergeburt in stärkerer Form faszinierte ihn sehr. Im Deutschen wird der junge Ted von Martin Halm gesprochen, während Christian Tramitz die Stimme des alten Teds ist, welche im Original von Bob Saget stammt. Ted wurde als Theodore „Ted“ Evelyn Mosby am 25. April 1978 in Shaker Heights, Ohio geboren. Er ist mit Marshall, Lily, Barney und Robin befreundet, mit der er auch vorrübergehend eine Beziehung hat. Ted wird von Barney einmal Ted Vivian Mosby genannt und dieser erwidert darauf: "Das ist nicht mein zweiter Name!". Ansonsten spricht er ihn manchmal mit seinem korrekten Zweitnamen Evelyn an, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen. In der Zukunft hat er eine Frau und zwei Kinder, einen Jungen und ein Mädchen, die Penny und Luke heißen. [[Datei:Teddy.png|thumb|Ted als '' Teddy Westside]] Allgemein Ted Mosby ist einer der fünf Hauptcharaktere der Sitcom, welche auf den Erzählungen seiner besten Jahre basiert. Er setzt sich eines Tages seinen Kindern gegenüber und erzählt ihnen im Jahr 2030, wie er deren Mutter kennengelernt hat. Nach und nach kommt er bei seinen Erzählungen der Identität seiner zukünftigen Frau näher, aber sie wird bis zum Ende strikt geheim gehalten, obwohl Ted ihr doch in jeder Episode etwas näher rückt, da er ohne diesen Verlauf seines Lebens, ohne diese vielen winzigen Details, seine Traumfrau niemals kennen gelernt hätte. Ted ist zum Anfang der Geschichte, in '''Staffel 1, ein 27-jähriger Architekt und wird in Staffel 5 zum Professor für Architektur. Erst bewohnt er mit seinem Freund Marshall Eriksen ein New Yorker Apartment. Er ist im Gegensatz zu Marshall, der seit neun Jahren mit der Kindergärtnerin Lily Aldrin zusammen ist, noch Single und geht deshalb mit seinem Bro Barney in Bars, um dort Frauen kennenzulernen. Dies ändert sich jedoch, als Marshall Lily einen Heiratsantrag macht und diese nun vorhaben zu heiraten. Nun beginnt er damit, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wann er heiraten wird und, ob er überhaupt "die Eine" finden wird. Von da an beginnt er, sich eine Frau zu suchen, und dies durchgängig über alle Staffeln. Er ist ein hoffnungslos neurotischer Romantiker, der immer sofort mit der Tür ins Haus fällt, heiraten und seine zwei Kinder haben möchte. Ab und zu hat er eine Freundin.thumb|276px|Ted und seine Freunde im MacLaren's. Seine erste ernsthafte Beziehung geht er mit Robin Scherbatsky ein, diese Beziehung zerbricht jedoch am Ende der 2. Staffel und sie beschließen, Freunde zu bleiben. In Staffel 3 lernt Ted Stella Zinman kennen, der er einen Antrag macht. Sie nimmt ihn an, verlässt Ted aber auf der Hochzeit und geht zu ihrem Ex-Freund und Vater ihrer Tochter Lucy, Tony Grafanello, zurück. In der 4. Staffel und 5. Staffel wohnen Robin und Ted zusammen in einer WG. Im späteren Verlauf der Serie sieht man auch ab und zu alte Collegefreundinnen von Ted. Eine Zeit lang hat Ted auch eine Beziehung mit Cindy, die, wie sich später herausstellt, Mitbewohnerin seiner zukünftigen Frau ist. Cindy verlässt ihn jedoch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er in ihrer Wohnung genau die Details mag, die der Mitbewohnerin gehören. Dann beginnt Ted in Staffel 5 langsam damit, sich verrückt zu machen, da seine eigene Mutter das zweite Mal heiratet, er immer noch nicht verheiratet und auf dem Stand von vor 5 Jahren ist. Schließlich ersteigert er ein Haus, das, wie sich herausstellt, das spätere Haus von ihm, seiner Frau und seinen Kindern ist. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befindet es sich jedoch noch in schrecklichem Zustand, aber Ted verkauft es nicht wieder, sondern bessert die Schäden langsam aus und baut sich daraus sein Traumhaus. Privat interessiert sich Ted besonders für Literatur und - natürlich - auch für Architektur. thumb|Ted und sein Morgenstern In der 6. Staffel 'trifft er auf Zoey, eine Frau, die gegen seine Bauvorhaben als Architekt protestiert. Ted hat nämlich kurz davor das Angebot erhalten, das "Arcadian" abreißen zu lassen und stattdessen ein völlig neues Gebäude zu entwerfen. Zoey zuliebe würde er seine Baupläne umändern, sodass das Arcadian erhalten bleibt, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass Zoey mit einem älteren Mann, der sich selbst der "Capitan" nennt, verheiratet ist. Dennoch verliebt er sich in sie und sie sich in ihn. So trennt sich Zoey vom Capitan und kommt mit Ted zusammen. Der Capitan, der nichts von Zoeys Beziehung zu Ted weiß, möchte ausgerechnet mit Ted über alles sprechen. Ted hat Angst, der Capitan würde ihm etwas antun, sobald er von seiner Beziehung zu Zoey erfährt. Es ist für Ted nicht gerade einfach, mit der Person zusammen zu sein, die gegen seine Arbeit protestiert, so entscheidet er sich am Ende der 6. Staffel für sein Bauprojekt und gegen Zoey. In der '7. Staffel wird Ted anfangen, die Suche nach "der Einen" vorerst aufzugeben. Deswegen überlegt er, mit Barney ein Kind zu adoptieren (Bro Elternschaft), wo Ted aber am Ende doch nein sagt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er und sein Bro Barney gewisse Charakterzüge tauschen. Obwohl er in dieser Staffel Robin abermals seine Liebe gesteht, soll Ted dann derjenige sein, der die Anzüge trägt und sich durch seine Karriere bei Frauen interessant macht. Am Ende der Staffel brennen Victoria und Ted durch. Sie sollte eigentlich Klaus heiraten. In Staffel 8 sind Ted und Victoria zu Beginn noch am Durchbrennen, und Ted lernt Klaus kennen. Im Serienfinale erfahren wir, dass Ted 7 Jahre mit der Mutter zusammen war und 2 Kinder mit ihr bekam, Marshall wurde Richter, Barney und Robin haben sich scheiden lassen, Barney bekam beim Absolvieren eines perfekten Monats eine Tochter und sagte den One-Night-Stands nun endgültig ab. Wir erfahren auch, dass die Mutter "Tracy" stirbt, Ted sagt am Ende zu seinen Kindern: "Nun Kinder das war es. So habe ich eure Mutter kennen gelernt". Die Kinder verneinen dies und sagen, dass das nur die Geschichte über Robin war. Ted wollte ihrer Meinung nach (den Kindern), nur die Kinder so um Erlaubnis fragen ob es für sie OK wäre, wenn er mit Robin zusammen kommen würde. Die Kinder finden diese Idee toll, da die Mutter schon seit mehr als 6 Jahren tot ist. In der letzten Einstellung sehen wir Ted, der unter Robins Fenster steht und das Blaue Horn in der Hand hält. Als Robin zum Fenster hinausschaut und Ted sieht, lächelt sie. Mit dieser Einstellung endet die Szene und damit How I met your Mother. Aussehen Ted ist ein attraktiver Mann. Er hat dunkle Haare und tiefe braune Augen. Er hat eine gute Figur, kleidet sich äußerst modebewusst und hat fast immer ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Vlcsnap-2011-10-01-13h49m14s33.png|'Ted und Victoria' Howimetyourmother7.jpg|'Ted und Cindy' Teddy.png|'Teddy Westside' Tumblr l2yfk476151qbgdqpo1 500.jpg|'Ted mit blond gefärbten Haaren' Ashley-Williams_320.jpg|Ted und Victoria Ted & Die Mutter.jpg|Ted und Tracy Beziehungen Marshall Eriksen *''Hauptartikel: Ted - Marshall'' Marshall ist zu Beginn der 1. Staffel ebenfalls 27 und kennt Ted schon seit dem College. Marshall ist für Ted nicht nur so ein Freund wie Barney, sondern mit Marshall kann er über alles reden und er lebte auch schon mit ihm in einer WG zusammen. Diese zerbricht jedoch daran, dass Marshall mit Lily zusammenzieht. Marshall ist immer für Ted da und hält zu ihm, er verteidigt ihn vor den anderen. Er ist sein bester Freund, für immer. Barney Stinson *''Hauptartikel: Ted - Barney'' Ted und Barney treffen sich zum ersten Mal auf der Toilette des McLaren's und kommen sich ein paar Minuten später dadurch näher, weil Barney versucht, eine taubstumme Frau zu erobern. Barney und Ted sind Bros, deswegen müssen sie sich an den Bro Code halten. Ted bezeichnet Barney oft als seinen besten Freund, da Barney süchtig danach ist, dies zu hören. Die beiden verbindet eine bewegte Freundschaft, da Barney auch eine ernsthafte Seite hat. Als Barney mit Robin schläft, ist Ted nicht länger bereit, mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Allerdings versöhnen sich beide bald darauf wieder. Ted nennt Barney seinen Bruder. Als Ted in der 4. Staffel mehrmals mit Robin schläft, merkt er, dass Barney Gefühle für thumb|159pxRobin hat und lässt es ihm zuliebe sein. Auch in der 5. Staffel hilft er Barney beim "Robin Grundkurs", seine Beziehung zu ihr aufrecht zu erhalten. Ted und Barney planen in der 7. Staffel sogar ein Kind zu adoptieren, weil sie nicht auf die richtige Frau treffen. In der dritten Folge der siebten Staffel, als Ted Victoria wieder trifft, erfährt man, dass es zwischen Barney, Robin und ihm nicht ewig klappen wird. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf die Hochzeit von Barney und Robin. Robin Scherbatsky *''Hauptartikel: Ted - Robin '' Ted lernt Robin im McLaren's kennen. Sie führen in der 2. Staffel eine Beziehung, entscheiden aber, sich zu trennen. Später haben sie als WG-Kumpel eine gemeinsame Wohnung, in der sie mit Versöhnungssex beginnen. Als Ted aber feststellt, dass Barney Gefühle für Robin hegt, beenden sie diese Beziehung erneut. Robin und Ted führen daraufhin nur noch eine sehr gute Freundschaft. Ted wollte Robin zu seiner Hochzeit mit Stella einladen, was diese jedoch nicht zulässt. Auch Robins Freund Don ist nicht damit einverstanden, dass Robin sich noch mit ihren Ex-Freunden trifft, aber für Ted und Robin ist das kein Problem. In der 5. Staffel kommt es fast zum Kuss zwischen den beiden. In der dritten Folge der siebten Staffel, als Ted Victoria wieder trifft, erfährt man, dass es zwischen Barney, Robin und ihm nicht ewig klappen wird. Es ist aber noch nicht bekannt, wann die Freundschaft zerbricht, denn noch in der gleichen Staffel gesteht Ted Robin, dass er noch Gefühle für sie übrig hat und er für sie sogar über ihre Unfruchtbarkeit hinwegsehen würde. Lily Aldrin *''Hauptartikel: Ted - Lily'' Lily und Ted kennen sich seit dem College und sind seitdem sehr gute Freunde. Ted dachte einige Jahre lang, er hätte mit Lily rumgemacht, am Tag, bevor sie Marshall begegnet ist. Das war allerdings nie so. Lily redet zwar gerne viel und schnell und hat auch schon Geheimnisse von Ted verraten, aber dennoch ist sie seine Freundin und die beiden reden über alles. In der Folge 'Der Veranda-Test '''findet Ted heraus, dass sie viele seiner Beziehungen sabotiert hat. Ted mag Lily zwar, aber im Laufe der Serie stört es ihn, dass sie und Marshall immer alles zusammen machen und Ted nie mit Marshall allein sein kann. Stella Zinmanthumb|Ted und Stella. Sie hatte die bisher wohl innigste Beziehung zu Ted. Es kam bis zur Verlobung, am Hochzeitstag verlässt sie Ted jedoch für ihren Exfreund und den Vater ihrer Tochter, Tony Grafanello. Ted macht ihr den Antrag nach einem Streit und als sie ja sagt, ist er sich zunächst sicher, dass sie genau die richtige für ihn ist. Grund für die Trennung ist, dass Ted Tony zur Hochzeit eingeladen hat, was bei Stella Gefühle wiedererweckt hat. ''Zukunfts-Tedthumb|200px|Ted im Jahr 2020 Zukunfts-Ted ist der Erzähler der Serie. Er wird in der deutschen Version von Cthumb|200px|Ted im Jahr 2021hristian Tramitz gesprochen (im Original Bob Saget) und ist derjenige, der den Kindern im Jahr 2030 die Geschichte erzählt. Trivia zu Zukunfts-Ted *''Zukunfts-Ted'' sieht man erst in der letzten Folge der 9. Staffel. *Er ist in fast jeder Episode als Erzähler zu hören. *In der Episode Kennen wir uns? gibt er sich selbst, in die Vergangenheit, ein High-Five. *Er wird von Christian Tramitz gesprochen, wenn er aber einen Auftritt hat, wo man ihn in der Zukunft sieht, ist er immer noch von Josh Radnor gespielt, nicht von Bob Saget.thumb|200px|Ted im Jahr 2030 Familie *Seine Frau: die Mutter bzw. Tracy McConnell *Mutter: Virginia Mosby *Vater: Alfred Mosby *Stiefvater: Clint *Schwester: Heather Mosby *Cousine: Stacy *Kinder: einen Sohn und eine Tochter (Luke und Penny) *Großmutter: Großmutter Mosby Mag *Robin Scherbatsky *Barney Stinson *Marshall Eriksen *Lily Aldrin *Punchy *Zoey Pierson *die Mutter und seine Kinder *Victoria *Star Wars *Die "Ewoks" *Bücher *New Yorkthumb|249px|Ted und sein 15 Jahre altes ICH *Architektur *Das Empire-State Building *Frauen, die Star Wars mögen *Detektiv zu spielen *den Modellbus der Mutter *Vorhaben gut zu durchdenken. *Frauen, die Bass spielen *Roboter *Seinen Doppelgänger *Pro/Kontra-Listen *den Super-Bowl-Sonntagthumb|Teds Doppelgänger *Romantik *Witze erzählen (die oft nicht lustig sind) *Rechtschreibfehler in Speisekarten suchen *andere zu korrigieren *Robins buchstäblich mit metaphorisch zu verbessern *Seine roten Cowboystiefel *Seinen Morgenstern *Indiana Jones *Mittelaltermärkte *Club der toten Dichter *"Witzige Anekdoten" *Zum Thema passendes Kinofutter *Lebkuchenhäuser *Film: "Feld der Träume" *langweilige Zitate *Pablo Neruda (Dichter aus Chile) *Kreuzworträtsel *den Film "Der Stadtneurotiker" (Originaltitel: "Annie Hall") *Weird Al Yankovic *Brunch *Das Gazola's *Otis Redding *Tantrum *Seinen geheimen Lieblingssong "summer breeze" *Seine alte Kaffeemachine "Shocky" *Wenn die Frau bei einem Date nach der Rechnung greift. *Wenn eine Frau über seine Witze lacht *Jerry Maguire *Sich selbst mit blonden Haaren *Cleveland Indians *Cleveland Browns *New Orleans Saints *Das Spiel Hund-Sitz *Marshalls alten Fiero *Opern *Interventionen *Den Film "Schlaflos in Seattle" *Seinen Spitznamen "T-Maus" *Die Band Pixies Mag nicht *New Jersey *Kanada *Das Spiel Kennen Sie Ted? *Lasertag (trotzdem spielt er es manchmal mit Barney) *Barneys erfundene Theorien *Spontane Entschlüsse *Das Wort legendär *Dass Robin das Wort buchstäblich oft und falsch verwendet. *Dass ein Porno-Darsteller seinen Namen verwendet, um ihm dafür zu danken, dass Ted ihm in der Schule in einer Schlägerei zur Seite gestanden hat. *Furzgeräusche, die gemacht werden, wenn er etwas zitiert. *Seinen Stiefvater Clint *The Wedding Bride - Der Film *Das schwedische Architekturkollektiv Sven *Die Internetseite'' TedMosbyIsAJerk.com *Clubs *Schaumschläger *Sandy Rivers *Tony Grafanello *Waffen *Derek Spitznamen *T-Mos *Trompetenfresse *Bro *Backenbartmodel *Brigitte Nielsen *Billy Idol *Chester A. Arthur *Der Architekt der Zerstörung *Der Blitz *Dolph Lundgren *Ellen DeGeneres *Knaller *Lady Tedwina Schnarchsby *Magnum *Mister X *Persischer Nachtclubbesitzer * Pu-Bär *Sir Ted *Slim Shady *Stripper aus Reno mit Vaterkomplexen *T-Dog *T-Maus *Teddy *Teddybär *Teddyboy *Teddy Westside *Teddy Westchester *Tedski *Tom Sallek *Verrückter Filmstar *WeltraumpräsidentSuperstarMcHammergeil *Shmosby *Ted Mosby, Sexarchitekt *Lando Calrissian *Ted Mosby - Architekt *Mann mit den braunen Augen *Konsumgeilheit *Crosby *El Ganso con la Riñonera (etwa: Der Dummkopf mit dem Muschibeutel) Trivia *In Staffel 5 färbt sich Ted die Haare blond.thumb|Ted mit blonden Haaren. *An seinem ersten Unterrichtstag als Professor für Architektur verwechselt Ted den Hörsaal und unterrichtet versehentlich die Wirtschaftsstudenten. *Er hat Die Murtaugh-Liste erstellt, welche Dinge enthält, die man ab 30 nicht mehr machen kann. Später verwirft er sie aber wieder. *Ted erzählt gerne witzige Anekdoten im Zusammenhang mit Architektur. *Teds Doppelgänger ist ein mexikanischer Wrestler.thumb|176px|Teds Doppelgänger *Ted verbessert gerne andere. *Ted macht immer das Kreuzworträtsel der New-York-Times. *Ted hatte, bevor er Barney traf, einen Bart, den er sich manchmal wieder wachsen lässt, zum Beispiel nach Trennungen oder um Stella zu erobern. *Ted raucht, wie der Rest der Gruppe, und hatte seine letzte Zigarette zwei Wochen nachdem er die Mutter seiner Kinder traf. *Er zitiert gerne verschiedene berühmte Persönlichkeiten. *Sein Lieblingsbuch ist ''"Die Liebe in den Zeiten der Cholera". *Sein Lieblingsdichter ist Pablo Neruda. *Er schreibt nach jeder Trennung einen Brief an sich selbst, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, dieser Person nachzutrauern. *Er führt gerne Pro-und-Kontra-Listen. *Es wurde nie geklärt, ob Ted einmal einen Dreier hatte oder ob er nur zwei Frauen zugesehen hat. *Ted beherrscht die Gebärdensprache. Als er Barney kennenlernt, benutzt er sie, um eine Frau vor Barneys Tricks zu warnen. *Ted hat mehrmals für Robin ein blaues Horn aus einem Restaurant gestohlen, um sie zu erobern. *Er ist Fan der New Orleans Saints.thumb|Extra vagant ! *Nach Trennungen streicht er seine Wohnung neu an. *Ted hat ein "nackte-Frau-Geräusch", welches er macht, wenn er eine nackte Frau sieht oder sich eine vorstellt. *Ted ist mütterlicherseits zur Hälfte jüdisch. *Ted war einmal zwei Wochen farbenblind, da er eine Packung Tantrum während eines Trips zum Gazola's getrunken hatte. *Wenn er nervös ist, pult er die Etiketten von Flaschen ab. *Seine Beziehung zu Stella wurde verfilmt und rückt ihn in ein schlechtes Licht. *Er will seine Kinder Luke und Leia nennen. *Ted spricht das Wort "Chamäleon" "Chamaleon" aus, weil er es nach eigener Aussage nur durchs Lesen gelernt hat. *Mit 9 Jahren steckte er in Ohio, in einer Mall, zwischen zwei Felsen fest. *Teds peinlicher Lieblingssong ist "Summer Breeze" von Seals & Crofts. *Er hat Let's Go To The Mall als Klingelton auf seinem Handy. *Er weiß nicht, was "LOL" bedeutet. *Er besitzt ein Paar rote Cowboystiefel, die er gekauft hat, weil eine Frau ihm gesagt hat, er würde in den Stiefeln "echt scharf aussehen". Dies passierte jedoch, während er und Robin zusammen waren. Sie werden allerdings im Jahr 2013 bei einem Wutausbruch von Jeanette verbrannt. en:Ted Mosby es:Ted Mosby it:Ted Mosby pt:Ted Mosby uk:Тед Мосбі Kategorie:Personen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 3 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 4 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Männer, die mit Robin zusammen waren Kategorie:Personen Staffel 7 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 8 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 9